


Paz para un dragon

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Confusion, Developing Relationship, M/M, Massage, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pelea tras pelea habían agotada a todas las tropas incluyendo a Kojuro, pero como era de esperar Masamune estaba decidido a seguir avanzando y acabar con cualquiera en su paso, por el bien de todos Kojuro tenia convencerlo de tomarse un simple descanso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paz para un dragon

Se apresuraron a llegar a su nuevo campamento a causa de la incesante ambición de su lord por unir Oshu, había mostrado gran esperanza desde su debut pero las batallas que siguieron tras la muerte de su padre lo habían dejado con una gran impaciencia, se esforzaba y avanzaba a pasos agigantados pero también había causado un peso en sus jóvenes hombros, estaba siendo demasiado impaciente y a la larga sabía que lo llevaría a cometer un grave error, además de todo el trauma psicológico que conllevaba liderar una guerra sabía que aun cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de su padre, sin olvidar que también perdió su ojo derecho, pese que su lord no hablara mucho de este último era algo que Kojuro siempre tenía atento cuando tomaba la iniciativa de pelear y se encargaba de proteger ese punto ciego.

Las tropas estaban cansadas, tras su última batalla victoriosa no perdieron ni un segundo y se movilizaron hacia su siguiente contrincante, Masamune lo veía como una oportunidad de atrapar a sus enemigos, al escuchar que se encontraban tan cerca no dudo en ir tras ellos, logro convencerlo de tomar un descanso en una alejada residencia, los dueños amablemente aceptaron al ver a la cabeza del clan Date dándole hospedaje mientras las tropas hacían un pequeño campamento para comer y tener un poco de sueño. Pero de alguna forma debía de convencerlo para que descansaran al menos por una noche, la moral seguramente estaba comenzando a afectar a las tropas por el estrés de otra batalla tan pronto.

Se dirigieron al dojo fuera de la casa, en vez de usarlo para descansar su Lord tenía planeado usarlo como sala de estrategia. No se veía cansado, al contrario caminaba frente a él rápidamente y lleno de energía, sabía que debía sentirse estresado, tenía que ser, lo conocía el suficiente tiempo para reconocer que ese no era su usual temperamento.

Ambos entraron y sin perder tiempo movió una mesa al centro del lugar, desenrollando un mapa, dejando su espada y pistolas sobre esta, observaba el área del mapa con atención le pidió que él también lo analizara.

-Mira esto Kojuro, si seguimos a este ritmo podremos alcanzarlos antes de que se pierdan, tienen que pasar  por la siguiente aldea para llegar a su territorio, si llegamos primero podremos bloquear su paso y tener la ventaja del terreno- Aunque la estrategia no era el fuerte de su Lord no se encontraba del todo errado, sin embargo estaba subestimando su propia habilidad para resistir el combate y la de su tropa.

-Si me permite Lord Masamune, debe considerar que sus tropas descansen aquí por esta noche-le dijo en su usual tono calmado, como era de esperarse su lord no lo tomo para nada bien.

-¡Que estás diciendo! Vamos a perderlos si nos quedamos aquí-

-No necesariamente, las tropas se habrán recuperado y podremos movernos mucho más rápido que en nuestra actual situación-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, debo unir Oshu lo más pronto- De nuevo mostraba prisa, como si su batalla fuera contra el mismísimo tiempo.

-Estas liderando a gente cansada, será imposible evitar una mayor cantidad de perdidas…-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Vamos a seguirlos y esa es mi decisión final!- El decisivo rugido del dragón era suficiente para comprender que no le persuadiría. Su Lord siempre gustaba de hacer cada pelea un enfrentamiento en contra de las probabilidades, como si deliberadamente eligiera el camino más riesgoso. Suspirando cerró los ojos y reacomodo sus lentes antes de seleccionar sus siguientes palabras.

-Muy bien, pero al menos deberías aprovechar este tiempo para descansar, no darás un buen ejemplo a tu gente si te ve en malas condiciones- Aun llevaba puesta su armadura sucia con tierra y sus botas con lodo

Le dio permiso para que se retirara moviendo su mano como gesto -Si, en un minuto más-

Que clase de persona seria si no tomaba su propia advertencia, se sentó contra la pared de madera, dejando a un lado su escudo y demás armas, por un momento pensó en revisar que todo estuviera en orden, no querría saber que algo fallara en medio del combate, su espada, pistola y cuchillos parecían bien, incluso su flauta estaba ahí, sabía que este último no le serviría para enfrentarse a alguien pero se había vuelto un habito llevarla consigo, cuando llegaba la noche y no había necesidad de preocuparse por pelear tocar la flauta siempre le traía algo de confort y alegría.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar por unos minutos, su mente aun vagaba pensando si debería ir a revisar a las tropas, asegurarse que el armamento y las provisiones estaban bien, pero incluso él estaba cansando, al final era solo humano y era mejor aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía, si su Lord se sentía amable les daría al menos una hora una para descansar.

 

 

Aun en su posición logro tener un ligero sueño, al abrir los ojos encontró a Masamune todavía ocupado, por un momento creyó que no había dormido por mucho tiempo ya que el otro aún se encontraba ahí, pero tratándose de su Lord seguramente no le había hecho caso, a veces resultaba tan problemático cuando hacia lo que se le antojaba.

-Creí haberte dicho que te tomaras un descanso- Le dijo en voz baja, el otro volteo ligeramente como si hubiera olvidado que Kojuro aún estaba ahí - Creo que ya lo tengo- le contesto entusiasmado.

-En verdad no prestas atención, necesitas dejar de pensar en batallas por un minuto- Al estar el otro distraído, se acercó por la espalda para tratar de quitarle su característico casco, Masamune se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos cerca de su barbilla tratando de deshacer el nudo que mantenía la pieza en su lugar, sin embargo no lo detuvo y se volteo a mirarlo de frente una vez que ya lo había quitado.

-¿Mejor?- Masamune paso su propia mano sobre su cabello castaño, sintiendo el aire freso sobre su cabeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una media sonrisa Kojuro hizo lo mismo desarreglándolo su cabello aún más. –No fue tan difícil-

-¡Agh! ¡No me dejaras en paz hasta que te haga caso, ¿Verdad?!-

-Es bueno que lo comprendas Lord Masamune, a veces parece que esa cabeza tiene problemas para razonar- Con un gruñido se sentó con sus piernas cruzados en el piso de madera.

-Sí, si, Como sea- Aun había algo demasiado tenso en la postura de su Lord, sin olvidar la expresión de molestia- Tus guantes- le señalo

-¿Qué?- Tomándose un segundo para comprender se quitó ambos guantes y los dejo a un lado, de nuevo agradecido con la sensación de que su piel volvía a respirar, abrió y cerró sus puños notando unos cuantos raspones en sus manos sin embargo eran algo fácil de ignorar. Descanso ambas manos de vuelta sobre sus rodillas y observo fijamente a Kojuro esperando que eso fuera más que suficiente.

-Imbecil…- dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara, Kojuro aún no percibía ese aire de paz que esperaba, imaginaba que para lograrlo debía de estar más cómodo, se acercó para remover su capa y su pesada armadura. -¡Espera Kojuro!- Masamune estaba en una mezcla de molestia y nerviosismo mientras lo veía acercarse sin embargo no lo detuvo  -Esto es estúpido sabes- Ignoro su comentario y siguió con su tarea, al verlo sin su armadura no parecía nada intimidante, cualquiera diría que no estaba hecho para el combate, su complexión era muy delgada para pelear pero de alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir todos estos años.

-¿Ya terminamos?- Dijo sin la mínima consideración, no que le afectara su tono, ya estaba acostumbrado a su mala actitud, cualquier otro vasallo hubiera salido corriendo por “perturbar” a su Lord y deseando no ser exiliado, pero Kojuro no era así, no temía enfrentar a su Lord y decirle cuando estaba mal.

-Sí, creo que con eso bastara- Dijo con una sonrisa y reacomodando sus lentes, su Lord aunse veía fastidiado por todo el asunto, había pasado mucho desde que veía a su Lord sonreír, o en su caso verlo alegre por un largo tiempo,quitando a un lado los momentos de victoria tras una batalla no había muchas cosas que lo hicieran feliz, conocía bien la situación con su familia, no había sido la mejor desde que era pequeño y sus vasallos aunque leales no se acercaban mucho a él por su actitud, algunas veces realmente parecía que era la única persona que tenia de su lado…

-¡Hey Kojuro! ¡¿Por qué esa cara larga?!- su voz lo trajo de vuelta, no se había dado cuenta que su lord había percibido su pesar – ¡Si tienes algo que decir, suéltalo ya!- Masamune lo observo esperando, no queriendo causarle molestia simplemente sonrió. -Ha…no es nada Lord Masamune-

\- ¡Tonto! Apuesto a que solo querías sermonearme más-

-Algo se me puede ocurrir si así lo deseas- le dijo en burla, el otro solo desvió la mirada -No, no, es mejor así-

-Como sea, aun no pareces relajado-

-¡Que dices! _ESTOY_ relajado-  Pese lo que digiera, mantenía unos hombros muy tensos.

-Quizás necesitas un masaje- bromeo pero el otro no lo tomo así. -¡Q-que! ¡N-no claro que no!- escucharlo trabarse al hablar sí que era una extra ocurrencia, solo podía significar que realmente estaba nervioso.

-No imagina que fueras del tipo que se avergonzaba tan fácilmente-

-No lo estoy, deja de decir tonterías-

Divertido por su reacción decidió seguir el juego, en parte para subirle los ánimos -Entonces me permitirás hacerlo ¿no?-

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡No, deja de bromear!-

\- Ah…quien hubiera pensando que mi Lord se acobardaría así de fácil…-

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije! ¡Bien haz lo que quieras!- Era tan impulsivo y fácil de dominar, su juventud ciertamente era un regalo. -Entonces humildemente aceptare su proposición-

-“¿humildemente?”…-Gruño en voz baja. Honestamente Kojuro no esperaba que le permitiera hacerlo, en todo caso Masamune cambiaria de opinión rápidamente y todo volvería a ser igual que siempre, no era un experto en masajes pero no podía ser más difícil que las adversidades que han enfrentado en esta guerra.

Se colocó detrás de él, su Lord seguiendolo con su único ojo en cada movimiento, coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros dando una ligera presión, sobresaltando al otro pero sin decir nada aun, era increíble como sus manos podían fácilmente cubrir gran parte de sus hombros, lentamente se dedicó a solo palpar parte de su espalda por sobre la ropa, localizando las partes que se encontraban más tensas por un largo rato.

Mientras tanto Masamune tenía problemas en permanecer quieto, no era una persona paciente y estaba consciente de eso, más aun no sabía qué hacer, si era mejor seguir cayado o hablar, a qué punto del cuarto mirar, poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la sensación y se tranquilizó un poco, bajando la mirada hacia el piso de madera.

Sus manos masajearon la parte superior de su espalda, haciendo grandes círculos en las partes donde había nudos, presionando con más fuerza cuando se acercaba al centro, pero en vez de que el otro se relajara todo su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Masamune no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto, sentir el contacto de otra persona y que fuera una sensación agradable lo sacaba de lugar.

Apretó sus dientes al sentir su voz queriendo escapar de su boca,  el golpeteo de sus latidos era fuerte en su pecho y podía sentir todo el calor acumulado en su rostro, no sabía ni por qué estaba tan avergonzado.  Kojuro presionaba su pulgares con más fuerza, con el esmero de  deshacerse de esos resistentes nudos, entre más presionaba el otro trataba de resistir, pero al final uno termino cediendo, cerrando su ojo con fuerza, su espalda hirviendo con una corriente que llego hasta la punta de sus pies y un quejido ahogado.

El sonido no escapo desapercibido por su oficial, deteniéndose y viendo por primera vez lo ofuscado que estaba el otro -Disculpa ¿estoy siendo brusco?- Le dijo gentilmente.

-¡E-estoy bien!- Sonrió recordando lo orgulloso que era, en este punto no iba a echarse atrás -Recuerda que tienes que relajarte- le aconsejo, el más joven recupero su usual carácter respondiendo de mala gana -¡Lo sé!-

Siguió con eficacia masajeando su espalda, esta vez con movimientos aún más lentos, prologándose en tratar cada parte tensa, Masamune se sentía a solo un paso del cielo, no tenía idea de que un masaje pudiera sentirse así de bien, su temperatura no bajaba ni un solo grado, incluso pensó que podría estar enfermando.

Kojuro estaba complacido al verlo tan ligero, su cuerpo estaba reposando completamente, casi podría caerse si lo soltaba, sus brazos estaban relajados y su rostro caía hacia enfrente como si pudiera caer dormido en esa posición, también tenía una expresión que nunca había visto en él, algo que solo podía describir como “serenidad”. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo tan simple como el contacto surtiera tanto efecto en su Lord, era algo que lo encontraba conmovedor y solo hacía más evidente que tan nuevo y fresco era esto para él. De cierta forma aun tenía pureza.

Sentir toda su mano en contacto directo con su piel fue la pieza faltante para dejarse llevar,  todo su cuerpo relajándose completamente y dejando que suaves quejidos salieran de su boca con cada pequeño masaje, su mente iba a toda prisa recibiendo toda clase de señales cruzadas, todo su cuerpo hervía y  corrientes agradables recorrían cada nervio, al mismo tiempo en su mente se volvía más obvio que no debía ser así, sentirse de ese modo debía ser algo reservado solo para alguien especial y no le gustaba Kojuro de esa manera, pero entonces no entendía porque estaba reaccionando de esa forma, ¿era solo instinto? ¿Una reacción natural? Quería reprimirlo con toda su fuerza pero eso también significaba decirle que parara.

-Haa…abajo…- Sus manos siguieron el camino por su espina para dividirse justo debajo de ambas escapulas, en este punto podía decir con suficiente seguridad que amaba esas manos, “Por qué le pertenecen a Kojuro” por siempre estaba velando por él, siempre se preocupaba y siempre estaba junto a él…

Sus manos bajaban cada vez más, presionando cada costilla y entonces un agudo dolor, inmediatamente busco alejarse, sosteniendo su lado adolorido con fuerza, muy sorprendido Kojuro busco ayudarlo pensando que le había hecho daño, pero fue apartado con un manotazo para que mantuviera su distancia.

Más preocupado por el modo en que se protegía, se acercó de nuevo, sabiendo que el orgulloso dragón intentaría parecer fuete -¿Qué sucede Masamune? déjame ver-

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien!- Sin mucho esfuerzo logro hacer que retirara sus manos. Cuando Kojuro retiro la última prenda cubriendo su torso sintió mucho pudor, su cara se tornó de un brillante rojo, pero no duro mucho al sentir la mano sobre su herida. De nuevo enroscándose con la sensación de dolor. El otro observaba con atención el enorme golpe que tenía a su costado, no parecía nada grave sin embargo tenía una tonalidad muy oscura suponiendo que la falta de reposo no le había permitido sanar correctamente.

Le hablo con un tono y mirada seria -¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Cuándo sucedió?-

-Ugh, quien sabe pudo ser en cualquier parte, un golpe de una espada o cayendo del caballo-

-Mi Lord, debes tener más cuidado y prestar más atención a ti mismo, esto no tardara en sanar pero de haber sido una herida más grave ya estarías muerto, eres la cabeza del clan, no puedes darte el lujo de ser así de descuidado-

-¡Si, si, lo entiendo!-

-Y será mejor que no me escondas una herida así de nuevo-

-…Bien, lo prometo- satisfecho con su respuesta decidió que era suficiente de regaños, apresurándose busco algo que pudiera ayudarle, sin hielo en la cercanía coloco un tramo húmedo frio sobre su herida, esperando que eso redujera un poco la inflamación y el dolor. Por ahora era lo único que podía hacer y dejarlo descansar.

-¡Hey! Kojuro…-

-¿Que sucede?-El joven dragón lo miro silencioso por un momento-…-

-…No sería una mala idea descansar aquí por hoy- Una sutil sonrisa se mostró en su cara, bastante alegre de que hubiera comprendido y que realmente pudiera reposar -Entonces le informare a las tropas que se tomen un largo descanso-

-Sí, hazlo por favor- Con eso Kojuro no dijo más y se marchó, acatando su simple orden.

Se recostó de su lado izquierdo, presionando su lado herido con su mano, cerro su ojo respirando calmado, como si hubiera pasado mil años desde que se había tomado un descanso, pronto todo ruido comenzó a desaparecer, volviéndose más silencioso y sintiéndose atrapado por el sueño, quería que esta paz perdurara así para siempre, si…por eso peleaba, para unir la tierra, para que en un futuro una paz así pudiera ser disfrutada por todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo muy rápido y sencillo, ya tenia ganas de escribir de estos dos y seguramente haré mas, pero por ahora solo este one shot algo relajado sin mucha acción y bueno esperando aportar un poquito al fandom de SW.


End file.
